The Brunette and The Blondie
by McLiv
Summary: Sequel to Stuck With A Stupid Blondie! Read first story please! After Eddie proposed to Patricia in the US, they both been happier. That is until an unexpected visitor shows up one morning. Patricia realizes that Eddie is hiding something but won't tell her what it is. Rated T for swearing and some sexual mentions.


**Hey y'all! I am back with the sequel for Stuck with a Stupid Blondie, which is called, The Brunette and The Blondie. I would defiantly preferred you to read the first one if you haven't read it yet. I am hoping to make this one longer and again I'll try to make the chapters longer. So yeah, Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I will accept criticism but not in a harsh way. Anyway, this is about Eddie's and Patricia's life after Eddie propose the her in US.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

Patricia's POV  
Eddie bowled the ball at the lane and went straight to the gutter. "Aw, slime ball. Trying to show off too much?" I mocked in a high voice. "No, I swear I can beat you in bowling." Eddie defended with his arms crossed.

Fabian spoke up (We are having a double date with Fabian and Nina), "Dude, she had five straight strikes and only three of them weren't spare or strike." He pointed out. "Comparing to yours, you went to the gutter about 50 times." He exaggerated. "Oh shut up." Eddie snapped and pointed at Fabian.

Fabian just rolled his eyes while Nina and I chuckled. "Well, that makes Patricia the winner for the 3rd straight time tonight." Nina confirmed, standing up and grabbing her coat. "Who's ready to go?" She continued. "Me." We all mumbled and put on our jackets and left the bowling lane.

"Alright. Bye." I said and hugged Fabian and Nina. "See you later!" I called out as we walked in different directions. Eddie grabbed my hand and hold it till we got to the car. We both got in and drove to Eddie's house.

So, what happened after Eddie proposed to me? Ah, yes. That's right. Eddie and I just hung out for the rest of the night and later we went to bed and did "stuff." The next morning, we both decided to have our first date since we broke up and we went to an Italian restaurant.

Eddie and I talked about me maybe moving to LA since a half way to the world long-distance relationship would be really hard. So a week after that, Eddie came with me to England and helped me moved out and sold some of my stuff at the house. Oh yeah, and I did convince Joy for me to leave. She wasn't very happy about it but she wanted me to be with Eddie.

So that was about 6 weeks ago and I am as happy as I can be. Right now, Eddie and I are on our way home since it's late. Ugh, I'm so tired. Once I get home, I am just gonna go straight up stairs and l- " Whatcha thinking about?" Eddie asked, interrupting my thoughts. "How tired I am." I replied in a tired voice.

He chuckled. "You're like that every night." I stick my tongue out at him. "Don't worry. When we get home, we'll go straight to bed, and I'll make sure you sleep before I do." He grinned, looking at me with those blue eyes. I gave him a silly grin and grabbed his free hand. "Thanks, doofus." I said in my thick British accent.

We got home and we both walked to my, or actually our room and plot down on the bed without changing into pajamas. "Sleepy, eh?" Eddie chuckled, staring right down at me. "We already established that 30 minutes ago." I said, being a smartass on purpose. Eddie rolled his eyes but grinning. He lay right next to me and put his arms around me. "Sleep tight. Hopefully you'll be dreaming about my perfect face." Eddie tease in a British accent. I stick my tongue out at him and then got comfortable and fell asleep.

Next Morning...

I woke up the next morning, seeing Eddie not there. I lift my eyebrows in confusion and sat up. Usually, if he's not there, I'd be smelling breakfast downstairs. I stood up and walked down stairs, still in the same clothes as last night.

As I got to the bottom, I see Eddie sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV with nothing on. "Hey...are you okay?" I questioned, concern. Eddie jumped and blinked. "Uh, yeah, yes! I was...daydreaming! Yes, daydreaming!" He rambled. "About?" I asked with arms crossed. "About...ugh, fine." Eddie gave up trying to lie to me.

I walked over to him. "What's wrong?" He face palmed himself and responded, "White." "What? What the hell are you talking about?" I said in a higher voice. "Anna White." Eddie looked up at me with his puppy eyes. "I was just about to cook breakfast, and she knocked on my door, saying she's in love with me. I rejected for her to take me out because I was with you. But then she got all mad and kissed me. I pulled away immediately and she had a hissy fit." He finished, now standing up.

All I could do is stare at him, jaw hanging open. I stuttered until he spoke up, "And now she threaten you and all I can do, is protect you!" "Okay, no need to be all protective now." I started. Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can't you just call the police?" I continued. "I can't! I'm too...you know." He exclaimed.

"Um, actually, I don't know." I stated, "Too what? Too scared?" I was mocking him at first but then I realized that it was true when he nodded embarrassedly. "What? Why are you being a weenie?" I said, face palming myself. "Well...I-I..." He stuttered. "Spit it out, Fabian!" I got annoyed after he was being like Stutter Rutter. Eddie took a deep breath and said calmly, "I just can't tell you."

Before I could respond, he was already going up on the stairs. I just stood there with my jaw hanging open. I couldn't believe he just told me that. He promised me that he was going to tell the truth for everything.

What is his secret?

**Ooooooooo! Cliffy! So what do you think so far? How is the return of Anna White? What do you think Eddie's secret is? Bad or good? Review please! They make me happy! :)**


End file.
